


Uptown Boy

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Flash Fic, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Med Student Castiel (Supernatural), My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Song flashfic based on Billy Joel's Uptown Girl.





	Uptown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on how it was, this is my first ever fanfic and I would like to hear your opinions. Also, I am not good at tagging so there might be some things I've forgotten to say. Though it's unlikely because this is so short.

“So when will you and this Cas boy meet?” Benny asked.

“What? I ain’t gonna meet him! He’s way too good for me” Dean exclaimed and laughed. “Do you think I’d stood a chance?”.

“Oh c’moon brother, don’t make me spell it to ya, I know you’d be good together” Benny said.

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, but he’s from uptown. I mean, I bet he has never had a backstreet guy before”

“Sooner is better than later” Benny answered as he offered Dean tools for the wheel he was working on. 

“I work as a mechanic, man, he’s a med-student” Dean said.

“Stop that before I’ll call him right now and tell him to get his date outta here” Benny said with furrowed eyebrows. “I bet you’ve already made some plans, am I right?”

Dean smiled as he finished the car he was fixing. “Well yeah, I’m actually gonna meet him today…”

“Hah, I knew I could trust you to stop that drooling you’ve been doing all the year. First, you drag me to see your brother, who is fine, but then you make me look you making heart eyes at his older friend” Benny ranted.

“Hey, I did not drag you there! I was just trying to cheer you up after what happened to you and A-”. “Don’t say her name!” “- your female friend”. Dean was trying to defend himself.

“And then he comes here, with his beautiful sports car and now you’re drooling over the guy and the car. Unbelievable”

“I am not drooling over a car!”

Benny chuckled “Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night”.

-

Dean had just changed his clothes and he was ready to go. Castiel had said he’d be waiting for him outside the car shop. Dean was just beginning to worry when he saw a red classic sports car coming towards. He smiled and waved.

“Hey Cas” Dean grinned.

“Hello, Dean” Cas smiled and leaned to open him the door.

“Are you ready?” he asked as Dean got in.

“Hell yeah, I’m ready!”


End file.
